User talk:Yimbocarimbo
Protecting pages Protecting pages en masse on a wiki is against the Terms of Use. Wikis are meant for anyone to edit and protecting this many pages on a wiki prevents that. Protection should be limited to pages that have had extensive/repetative vandalism or high-traffic templates. I have had Randomtime unprotect the pages on this wiki. We have received complaints from users that wish to help edit here but can't because of the protected pages. Rappy 21:31, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yakuza wikia content disappearance Many thanks to all the recent messages, but here is an explanation of the removal of content from this site. Over the last year I have done a lot of work on this site. I designed a consistent look and feel to the site using templates for Characters, Items and Locations. I added over 1,000 images. I wrote over 1,400 pages of content. It was the only place with a decent full written walkthrough of Yakuza 4. I built a consistent navigation system and generally raised the standard of content on this wikia from a bunch of inconsistent "fan" pages to something a bit more organised, professional and useful. During this time a number of serial vandalisers kept on defacing the work I and other good contributers had done. I tried to protect the pages from these people using wikia tools as at least one of these serial vandalisers could get past banning by creating new accounts. However, when I received the above message Protecting pages from Wikia's hierarchy I felt that Wikia's Terms Of Use seem to value people who destroy work more than people who create it. According to the wikia hierarchy I am unable to protect my work from vandalisers. I therefore removed all the work I had done over the last year. I reverted the site back to how it was before I took over the administration, but keeping edits of others in the meantime. I never stopped other people from adding to the site, in fact I have enabled some good contributers to create some great work. I was however trying to stop idiots from defacing the good work of others. As an example, here is what one of these moronic contributers did within a day of the Wikia hierarchy opening up the pages I created. Noa Mizutani. The site is now free for anyone to contribute to, if you don't mind it being defaced at a moments notice! Some of my content that was here will appear elsewhere in another form in the future. In the meantime, if there is anything you are stuck on then look at ThePatricks guides on gamefaqs or ask questions at either Gamefaqs forums or Sega's Yakuza forum. Yimbocarimbo (talk) 23:53, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Yakuza wikia administrator Fuck you, you crybaby faggot. I just wanted to know how to play this goddamn Pachinko game. Take your ball, go home, and shove it up your ass. Four tildes go here. ------------------------------------ You are a self-centered mean-spirited moaner and a ridiculous moron. Walkthrough Where can i find your walkthrough of ryu ga gotoku 5? Hajamimashite! I'm new here, and wish to contribute! I've already edited an aticle and added one character, but how do I add a sidebar to articles? DesignByAdrian (talk) 19:16, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Adrian Re:Re 10 years.... In the 10 years you've managed this wiki, it has been enduring vicious cycles of change, one after another. I can't even talk to you if ever do return... About pages that were mutilated beyond recognition, pages that have been lost... There is just so much work that we need to get done here. You have to come back, so we can combine our efforts to bring back the behemoth of incriminating information that was the Yakuza wiki! Troll vandalizing articles Hey, you may want to look at this . Seems to be a troll vandalizing articles. I reverted his edits but thought I'd let you know.